


Silent and Sure

by Demerite



Series: Trektober 2019 [24]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: Stranded on an alien planet, Jim and Leonard do their best to support one another.





	Silent and Sure

**Author's Note:**

> For the Day 25 Prompt: Oral Sex. 
> 
> Short and sweet today because I wrote a 1,500-word narrative analysis assignment and my brain is roughly the consistency of a McDonald's thickshake at the moment, so y'all get this hot mess.

Leonard’s pretty sure he’s taking being stranded for a month a lot better than Jim is. Maybe it's because he’s used to being in one place, because he had a life on earth, a home with Joanna, and routine and habits that he dimly remembers how to fall back into. Jim had none of that, and it clearly shows in how restless he gets. He paces the rooms of the cottage endlessly, eyes haunted and watchful. He gets snappish, although he’s always quick to apologise. He goes out after they’ve eaten most nights; leaving silently, prowling off into the evening, and returning after sunset.

Sometimes when he gets back he’s angry, and won’t calm until he’s held Leonard down and fucked him, in their bed, or on the rug by the fire. Sometimes, Jim himself is the one being held down, although it’s always gentler when he’s on the receiving end, all deep kisses and warm, stroking hands, pulling him back and grounding him. Sometimes, he comes home with raw knuckles, a split lip, a bloody nose, and Leonard chases him into the bathroom to clean him up before tugging him into his arms and holding him tight. Sometimes, he’s silent, slipping between the blankets without a word. Sometimes he’s drunk. Sometimes, his cheeks are wet with tears.

But he always comes home. Until one day he doesn’t.

Leonard waits until it’s an hour after sunset before he goes out after him. It’s cold out, the seasons shifting rapidly towards what must be this planet’s equivalent of winter. He doesn’t know if they’ll see snow, but whatever’s coming, he doesn’t want Jim out in it. Not when he’d slipped out of the cottage in only a thin tee and jeans.

Despite his fears, he finds Jim easily enough. He’s leaning on the railing of the bridge, eyes distant as he stares at the sky. He’s not looking towards where the sun has set, but towards where the sky is darkest, where the stars are starting to appear. He doesn’t look up as Leonard approaches, but he knows he’s been recognised when Jim murmurs

“Different stars.”

“Yeah.” Leonard steps up to the railing next to him, and after a moment Jim leans against him, a faint brush of pressure against his arm. “We’re a long way from home.”

“We’re a long way from _Earth.” _Jim corrects, “I was born in space, remember.”

“Not likely to forget.”

Jim hums a faint acknowledgement, and Leonard doesn’t say all the things he wants to say; about how he was worried and how Jim could have ended up hypothermic, or worse, staring at the stars in the steadily dropping temperature. He doesn’t say anything, just slings an arm around Jim’s shoulders, and keeps it there until the tension starts to drain from him. Little by little, Jim relaxes against his side, until he’s all but draped against Leonard, eyes still a little distant as he looks up at the sky.

“Home isn’t a place,” Jim says, after a while. He trails off for a bit, and Leonard is about to prompt him, when Jim says softly, “It’s you. All of you. You, and Spock, and Scotty, everyone on the _Enterprise_. You’re my home.”

Leonard doesn’t know what to say to that, and Jim doesn’t seem to expect anything in return, just leans against Leonard in the cool air, until a shiver runs through him, and Leonard sighs, shrugs out of his jacket despite Jim’s protests and drapes it around his shoulders, laughs warm and low at the way Jim glares at him, indignant and impossibly fond at the same time.

"Come on." Jim says eventually, and Leonard doesn't object like he usually would when Jim tangles their fingers together and pulls him away from the railing. They walk quietly through the cold, hands still joined despite not usually being the type of couple to show off like that. But here, Leonard reflects, it's just them, and the local people, who don't know them from anyone else. There's no Starfleet, no Enterprise, no crew to watch and whisper. It’s just them, and Leonard wishes that wasn’t the problem in the first place, that the distance and lack of contact from his ship and his crew aren’t what’s eating Jim up inside.

The cottage windows are glowing with warm light as they make their way up the steps, and when they cross the threshold the warmth wraps around the both of them like a thick blanket, the fire burning low, orange coals shining in the dim room.

Leonard locks the door and pulls Jim after him into the bedroom, kicking off his boots and tugging his shirt over his head, reaching for Jim and finding him already working to shed his own clothing, pulling him into his arms to kiss the cold of the night for his lips.

They don’t speak, because they don’t need to; Leonard presses Jim back against scratchy blankets and lumpy pillows, maps the skin of this throat, his chest with gentle lips, no teeth, because that’s not what Jim needs right now. He mumbles gentle praise against Jim’s ribs, kisses his way down Jim’s stomach, takes Jim’s cock in his mouth with exquisite gentleness.

No matter how Jim begs and pleads, Leonard refuses to go any faster, refuses to rush; spends as much time as he possibly can taking Jim apart with gentle touches and the wet heat of his mouth so that when Jim comes, it’s with a sob, not so much a crescendo as cresting a wave, spilling into Leonard’s mouth.

Leonard coaxes him through it with gentle suction, pulling off at the first overstimulated whimper, crawling up the bed to wrap Jim up in his arms, holding him against his chest until he’s stopped shaking and his breathing has evened out.

Only to realise that Jim’s breathing is deep and even and slow because he’s slipped into sleep, wrung out and exhausted from orgasm. Leonard can hardly blame him; not after weeks of tension and worry about his crew, his family, waiting and wondering when they’ll be back in range, waiting for the storms to pass so the _Enterprise _can pick them up again.

So he pulls the blankets up over the both of them, arranges Jim’s sleeping form a little more comfortably, and basks in the warmth and comfort, silently rejoices in having Jim so close to him, and lets sleep claim him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about Trektober? Click [HERE](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/post/188059640163/trektober) for the info post on Aisha's tumblr, or [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Trektober2019) for the AO3 collection to read our fic. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://demerite.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
